


Secret History: King's Finest Hound

by Eye_Of_Argonia



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collars, Deliberate Badfic, Dogboy, Genderfuck, Identity Porn, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Sexual Slavery, Some Seme/Uke tropes, Spanking, magical sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/pseuds/Eye_Of_Argonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is my headcanon that Fate/Prototype Arthur is 100% Gawain-Fake-Arthur, so I tagged it that way because it's easier than looking up that side game he popped up in.</p><p>And "boy" is used a lot,but that's actually Gilgamesh wandering as dogboy all the way post-disappearance, so it's not underage. Because that's wrong and promotes child abuse. What kind of sicko do you think I am?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret History: King's Finest Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/gifts).



> It is my headcanon that Fate/Prototype Arthur is 100% Gawain-Fake-Arthur, so I tagged it that way because it's easier than looking up that side game he popped up in.
> 
> And "boy" is used a lot,but that's actually Gilgamesh wandering as dogboy all the way post-disappearance, so it's not underage. Because that's wrong and promotes child abuse. What kind of sicko do you think I am?

It was a dark and stormy night when the person known as King Arthur decided to go for a stroll; "known as" - mind you - meaning that he was actually, totally, just known as, not really the King; but more on it later. As thunderclouds were passing overhead, he heard whimpering and whining; in his heart, he felt it was calling to him and him only. He cast his eyes, bluer than sky and there, on cobblestones, laid a small, blonde, shivering figure with dog ears and tail; specified because the rest appeared to be human. Now, not-Arthur heard of these legendary creatures before, in a super ultra secret grimoire filled with knowledge most carnal and wicked he and Kay stole from Merlin one time when they were feeling a bit tipsy. They were the legendary dogboys; close to succubi and incubi but not quite, of source natural rather than infernal, and very, very dangerous unless one can subjugate them to one's will. Well. It would help him maintain his image as great ruler if he were to master one, wouldn't it?

 

So he picked up the dogboy and carried him bridal-style all the way to the castle. There, he chased the servants away - not wanting the boy to imprint on anyone else - and carefully and thoroughly rubbed all the dirt of the lithe body with a washcloth until the skin was moist and glinting in the candlelight. The boy moaned softly. Person-known-as-Arthur carefully fed him warm broth. Near-transparent eyelids fluttered, revealing ruby red orbs - another sign this was most definitely not a misfortunate human fallen to some weird curse; the eyes in question were described in detail in aforementioned grimoire. The boy squirmed under not-quite-King-of-Knights' hand.

 

Not-Arthur, whose true name was Gawain, would have none of it. "Heel," he commanded.

 

The boy froze, but did not heed.

 

"I said, "heel"", insisted Gawain. Yet the creature refused to move, though Gawain could see the clouds of doubt gathering in boy's rubies. Thus Gawain picked up the washcloth and stroke the boy's pert and firm gluteus maximus with it. 

 

The golden-haired thing whimpered.

 

"Heel."

 

Dogboy jumped off the bed and took the designed position by Gawain's leg. Gawain petted the golden hair, even more golden than his own, burning sun to pale spring flowers. 

 

"What's your name?" asked king's kagemusha.

 

"Gil," whispered the waify creature.

 

"Gil, then. You spoke now, but you will not speak in any language human or demon again until allowed. You will communicate as dogs do, with barks and yips and whimpers and whines. If you disobey this command or any other, you will be spanked with something much harder than a wet washcloth."

 

Place where the punishment was enacted subconsciously squirmed when Gilgamesh heard those words.

 

"Right, then. Let's get you a collar."

 

Gil opened his mouth, but fortunately - or not- caught himself at the last second. He whined instead.

 

"You have to have a collar, dog."

 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and thumped his leg.

 

"Do you want another spanking?"

 

Suddenly, the space bent, and Gilgamesh's head disappeared. When it came back, it held a golden collar decorated with eye-matching rubies spelling out "Gilgamesh" in Assyrian. 

 

"Well, then," said Gawain. "I'll indulge you this once. But be prepared to pay for it." He placed the collar on dogboy. "And now, for actual mastering," he said.

 

Gilgamesh froze once more. Gawain rubbed his ears, then down his spine, than his tail.

 

"I read a book on your kind. I know what needs to be done, pet. I have a very important role and cannot allow myself to be swayed by primal magic."

 

Gil grew limpid under Gawain's masterful strokes. Eventually, Gawain moved from tail to the little hole that was tucked coyly underneath it. True to the grimoire, it felt hot and while not moist, it wasn't quite dry either. He put in a finger, then two, then three, and then scissored them, but ran into no resistance from his pet; only reaction were moans as he raised the number of fingers.

 

His hand went to the front, where the dog-knot already began to form. His pet whimpered. He could hardly wait to thrust into the tight hole, but he held himself with all knightly discipline he possessed; the mastery must be thorough. Instead, he took Gil's pre-cum and rubbed it around the little pucker; then he spread his own fluids across his other greatsword, and then he proceeded to impale the creature slowly and thoroughly. The knot in his hand was lost and then reformed four times before he was through.

*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~

It wasn't long before the slave was ready to be presented to the true King as well. Still, Gawain was reluctant to leave them alone. But King's word was absolute.

 

Gilgamesh was shaking his tail so hard, it was truly a wonder it didn't fall off or at least seize in muscular spasm; certainly, his master handled his orifice good, but he longed to bury his knot in a tight hole and lock it there; and now, finally, there was someone who was even more a natural recipient than himself.

 

So it's a small wonder he didn't get his wits around him until mid-way through coitus as usual, once he beheld the King of Knights raise the hem of the lacy blue dress to expose the sight of a proud mini-Excalibur (that wasn't that "mini" at all, as proven by difficulty he had going back to his quarters).

 

At least he got a bejeweled leash to go with his collar - but blue this time, for his master's eyes - for his "pains".

*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~

Centuries passed, and so did cycles of Grail War. The King of Knights was summoned, but little good came of it; but it came to pass that Grail-kun saw a loophole and decided to exploit it, not keen to let the one to try and destroy him be summoned again. So the fifth time around, it wasn't a young girl wrapped in moonlight waiting for Emiya Shiro, but a six-foot-tall and handsome knight.

 

Gawain squinted at his "master". There was something off about the boy. So he touched Galatine to his shoulders, in a way that he once presented as Knighting ceremony, but was in reality a way to purge any possible evil magics from the recepient.

 

And sure enough, the glamour fell away to reveal auburn ears and tail.

 

The blue-clad Celt came rushing in, took one look at the picture, and then ran away.

 

"Well then," said Gawain, "this changes things. You are to be my Master as far as fights for Grail go. But I'm afraid I must insist on mastery in all other areas."

 

Shiro was opening and closing his mouth. Gawain sighed. He didn't appreciate how easy he had it with Gil, already used to his nature.

 

*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~

Enforcing no-speaking rule was pain on both of them this time around.  Not allowing the dogboy to enter kitchen was even more difficult. Thankfully the quiet girl was happy to do the chores in exchange for getting few hours of playtime.  And the weaponmaster yielded once beaten in direct combat.

 

So Gawain was unable to rein in his smile once greeted with the sight of well-known golden locks running towards him, collar and leash in mouth glittering enough to rival the ruby eyes.

 *@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*@~*

"The what?" asked Gawain.

"Neutering," said Tiger-woman. "Surely they had it in your time? So there are no unwanted puppies?" She eyed the door to the kitchen, where Sakura was working her magic.

"Yes, but...well." Truth be told, he had qualms about informing her what exactly "taking care" of a dogkin meant. His kingly sixth sense told him it wouldn't have been a good idea at all.

His mind troubled, he went to the "doghouse" - the old building where his summoning circle was - only to be greeted by the sight of Gilgamesh establishing the pack hierarchy once again.

He threw a bucket of cold water over them. This earned him one glare and one sad look.

"When the knot gets out," he said, "we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Art@ http://archiveofourown.org/works/3626904

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the lead in the hand [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626904) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee)




End file.
